


IA's Omegaverse Lore Dump

by IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Just a lore dump, Other, no porn here guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Hello friends, this is the list of omegaverse rules, tropes, biologies, etc. that I use when I write! There are a lot of differing rules with every AU so I thought I would clear the air for mine.MarkedEfor non-smutty discussion of sex! No real porn here. Hopefully this reads more like a very brief biology textbook. A pamphlet you'd get in sex-ed or something. lol.Thanks for reading friends! <3❤️ IA ❤️Tumblr|Twitter





	IA's Omegaverse Lore Dump

## Behaviors

**Scenting (Both A/O)**

Both alphas and omegas have one scent gland where the neck meets the shoulder on the left side. Scenting appears in many forms. Sniffing, kissing, licking, biting, rubbing and pinching at scent gland releases pheromones into the air. Any pressure works. It can be accidental in some cases. Can be suppressed minimally in emergency situations by covering with a hand or a scarf, but using fabric will soak the fabric with the scent. Scenting is one of the most common forms of unwanted advance. Often bonded pairs scent each other simultaneously, rubbing the glands against each other. It is incredibly arousing, and can bring both to orgasm very quickly.

**Guarding (A)**

A very protective, aggressive behavior shown by alphas in rut and bonded alphas when their mate is threatened or is in danger. Can present in pre-rut as well, but is easily 10X multiplied while mate is in heat or alpha is in rut. Known occurrences of guarding-related death of intruders or other prowling alphas exist. Guarding rage is easy to unleash and nearly impossible to control, even with help from the omega.

**Prowling (A)**

Shows in mostly unbonded alphas in pre-rut. It’s what it sounds like. Looking for some hot omega ass, y’all. Often the precursor to rape or other violence toward omegas. Prowling alphas will often fight a guarding alpha to take their mate. Some bonded pairs use prowling in role-play *winky face*

**Nesting (O)**

Stereotypical nesting behavior- wanting to be surrounded by alpha’s scent while in heat or while showing early signs of pregnancy. The behavior often involves the need to remove all clothing in order to get close enough to the scent. While irrational, most of the things Omegas do in preheat are irrational.

**Attachment (O)**

Never leave your omega while they are in heat! Leaving without warning (even for a moment) can be read as abandonment and your omega will quickly become inconsolable and fragile baby-making processes can stop in their tracks. They can shut down, emotionally, physically, everything stops. This behavior is a subset of nesting. At the crescendo of heat, omegas only have their alpha. The world outside the nest literally disappears, even the room they are in takes a back seat to the alpha and the needs of the omega. Abandoning an omega is a means of manipulation and abuse. Abusive alphas often circle back after an hour or so and become the hero, as omegas typically become so hysterical that they forget if they “deserved the abandonment” or not.

**Pregnancy Fantasies (Both A/O)**

Both alphas and omegas are wired to want to bear children (often called pups), and many alphas are feverishly obsessed with the act of impregnation. It kicks into higher gears during rut and especially while knotted. Alphas yearn to see their mates round and full, to take care of them and are almost always dedicated fathers (no matter the primary gender of the alpha, they are always called the father of the pups, and the omega the mother).

**“Inner Omega/Alpha” (Both A/O)**

Both alphas and omegas live at the beck and call of their “inner omega” or “inner alpha”. It’s an easy way to explain the psychological phenomenon of being able to leave their conscience/ reservations at the door when it comes to sex. The term refers to the basic instinct, and when not in heat/rut, the individual can discern the two headspaces. In pre-heat/pre-rut, the two begin to swap places, the inner becoming the dominant. In few spare moments, the logical non-heat/rut individual is still perceptive and will remember things after heat/rut has subsided.

**Bonding (Both A/O)**

The act of bonding is a serious fucking deal. It is the most common form of permanent commitment, marriage is not really a thing in this universe. It is slowly being faded out for being restrictive, but mostly because it is redundant. In most cases, mates bond to tie themselves to each other. (cough cough, like pirates whose lives are typically short and want the comfort of being able to essentially read each other’s minds, cough cough) Bonding creates a kind of psychological tie between an alpha and an omega, and links their consciousnesses together. Bonded pairs can sense each other’s thoughts and emotions, which can be a terrifying thing to consider when death happens. Yeah. It’s fucking traumatic. 

MATING IS NOT THE SAME AS BONDING. Mating is the act of doing the do to make babies. Becoming someone’s mate is more than mating (like being a boyfriend is more than fucking). Bonding is the act of making a promise to remain mates permanently, until the death of one of the bonded pair. Bonding is not something that can be amicably broken up. Bonds are permanent. It’s not marriage, there is no divorce equivalent. If the bond breaks, someone is dead. The end. It is often the cause of death in elderly mated pairs. The trauma of feeling your mate die can be enough.

A bond is achieved during heat/rut when both partners bite down around the scent gland, deep enough to break skin. It creates a scar around the gland as a warning to others that these people are not to be fucked with. Their alpha will find you and fuck you up. And an omega will come to the aid of their alpha to fight off a thirsty bitch.

## Biology

****

###  **Alpha**

  * As for alpha biologies, I tend to stick with the basics.
  * Most virile of the secondary genders, are unable to become pregnant.
  * Alpha males are more common than female, but female alphas are not common in the part of the world this story takes place in. Distribution is something like 80% to 20% male to female.
  * Female biology only differs in that they have vestigial breasts. (Meaning they cannot be used to feed pups.)
  * Alphas are larger in stature than the other genders. Taller, stronger, faster.
  * **Alphas are often chosen for leaders and laborers for the strength.** (It is easy to overpower any of the other genders just with the extra six inches to a foot height advantage.)
  * **“Knothead” is an insulting nickname for a reason.**
    * Alpha cocks are very large. VERY. LARGE. At least ten inches long, a small hand cannot wrap around it completely. The knot is not always present, only swelling after ejaculation.
    * It is not uncommon for the knot to be pleasurable/sensitive enough to cause the alpha to come again while knotted.
    * It is also not uncommon for an alpha to “go brainless” while knotted and fall asleep on top of their poor omega.
  * **Adrenaline.** When guarding or prowling, adrenaline is produced in overdrive, which can lead to what is known to us as hysterical strength - the ability to lift heavy objects and run faster, yadda yadda. 



**Rut**  


  * Rut occurs every month, very typically every 28 days. (like a human female period) 3-4 days long.
  * Appetite is suppressed (more adrenaline = less hungry)
  * Faculty and consciousness is much better than omegas during rut. They can make rational decisions and speak well enough to hold short conversations with people other than their partner, as long as it is not happening while in the act of sex or while their omega is in distress. (guarding happens and they lose all rational thought) One of them has to be at least slightly coherent.
  * Sperm produced during this period are exceptionally strong, and in higher number.
  * Knots can occur outside of rut, but will present during every ejaculation event for the three(ish) days of rut.
  * Alphas can have sex out of rut, but that does not mean they will not impregnate their partner. It is not impossible, but it is rare. Alphas are potent no matter what, but unprotected sex during rut (if the omega partner is in heat) will almost always end in pregnancy.
  * Alphas have a longer refractory period than omegas, and do often need to take breaks. They usually spend the time tending to their omega, working orgasms from them in other, non-fucking ways. Sometimes they spend time cleaning up, massaging/taking care of their omega non-sexually, eating snacks or sleeping.
  * Rut cycles vary depending on the alpha. Read more on this by Ctrl+F “**”



###  **Beta**

  * The normies of the three. Biology most similar to regular humans, just less successful in making babies.
  * Betas are capable of getting omegas pregnant, but it’s rare. Like mega-rare.
  * For this reason pairings between betas and omegas are looked down on, as the beta is stealing an omega from an alpha, who would service the greater good, and similarly for alpha/beta relationships. It is stealing the possibility of pups from an omega.
  * Betas are mostly unremarkable, as they lack a scent gland.
  * They often cannot sense heat or rut in a mate.
  * Betas often cannot smell pheromones, unless they are VERY strong (after a heat/rut, in which case everything smells terrible, and not at all enticing)
  * Betas usually make for good shopkeepers and other ho-hum business people.
  * Betas can still reproduce, but children of two betas more often than not present as betas themselves.



###  **Omega**

Omegas are the most fertile secondary gender, highly sought after as mates. Male and female omegas are in equal supply, there is no shame or prejudice in same-sex relationships, as both primary genders can conceive and bear children.

**Heat**

**Timing//Cycle**

Heat occurs at varying intervals depending on the omega. One may cycle every month, another every few months, etc. Heat becomes less frequent as the omega ages. There are a lot of factors that can change the length of an omega’s cycle.  


  * **Bodily health.** If an omega is physically unhealthy/underweight/malnourished, etc. their body will not produce the pheromones required to go into heat.
  * **Physical safety needs.** Omegas often can put off heat when they feel they are in physical danger, but only for so long.
  * **Loss of / leaving an alpha partner.** Immediately following the loss of or leaving a previous alpha partner, the length of their cycle might change as their body un-syncs from the previous partner’s. This is especially prevalent in abusive relationships!
  * **Pregnancy.** Omegas don't produce the pheromones required to go into heat during pregnancy.
  * **Emotional factors.** Trauma can delay or halt an omega’s cycle entirely. There is no real rhyme or reason to it, it all depends on the individual.



**But... how does their butt not fall off?**

  * **Slick!** Males secrete natural lubricant from glands in the butt. It contains muscle relaxing properties to accommodate alpha anatomy. More is produced during pre-heat/heat to prepare the body. When not in heat, significantly less slick is produced, but is still present when an omega is aroused.
  * Sensitivity is dulled to increase the amount of time the omega is able to have sex.
  * Perception is often zeroed in on alpha, dick and babies in that order.
  * Appetite is suppressed like alphas, but unless they eat and drink during heat, they can become ill after heat subsides.
  * **Refractory period what?** Male omegas have little to no refractory period during heat, but maintaining an erection for extended periods of time does begin to hurt after a little while.



**Drop**

  * Omegas can "drop" after heat subsides, a phenomenon common after long periods of exertion specific to biological/instinctive processes.
  * A specifically long heat can cause drop, but so can a specifically stressful encounter that relied heavily on instinctive reactions, like witnessing an individual's alpha fight over them or evading a prowling alpha, etc. Dropping is not specific to heat!
  * "Drop" will cause an omega to suffer exhaustion, headaches, fatigue, general discomfort and pain. It often takes up to a day to fully recover from a drop.



**False heat**

  * Is triggered when the perfect storm of alpha pheromones meets a needy, neglected omega
  * Only lasts a day (maybe even just one orgasm)



****Bonded pairs sync their cycles after a few heat/rut cycles.**

  * Few pairs sync without being aware of it. It can happen as soon as after one shared cycle. (suspend your disbelief, okay? It’s some weird soulmate shit, I don’t know. I don’t make the rules.)



**Childbearing Anatomy**

  * Female omegas retain the same organ layout as normal human cisgender females, with an increased amount of natural lubricant to facilitate alpha anatomy.
  * Male omegas have similar organs to human females, accessed through the _bootyhole_.
  * The male reproductive system is accessed through the rectum, about six inches inside the anus. It is usually closed up like the female cervix, opening in the presence of alpha pheromones and the specific chemical makeup of alpha sperm.
  * Eggs are produced in ovaries like females and the hormones involved in releasing eggs is what triggers heat.
  * The process of producing babies is similar to humans, egg + sperm = fetus. The only real difference is that with stronger/more numerous sperm and more eggs the chance of multiple babies is higher.
  * Like vestigial breasts in alpha females, male omegas have vestigial testes that don’t produce virile sperm.



**Pregnancy**

  * Very similar to human females. Every MPreg cliche and trope is here, guys.
  * An omega can usually tell when they become pregnant. Certain biological warning signs pop up.



**Birth**

  * Male omegas give birth in a similar way to human females. Just through a different hole.
  * Their anatomy allows the stretch to happen. Don’t think about it too hard.



**Breastfeeding**

  * Both male and female omegas will develop the ability to breastfeed their pups. Male breasts do not grow as large as female, but enough to be noticeable.




End file.
